onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Queen Regina/@comment-24743080-20141012001024
have u ever wanted REGINA AND EMMA TOGETHER THIS IS HOW I PICTURE IT Once Upon a Time would tell the story of the unexpected, on-again, off-again relationship developed between the Evil Queen and the daughter of her sworn enemy Snow White, Emma, a relationship that seems to be doomed by the Evil Queen's grudge against Emma's family, the ongoing struggle for Henry's custody (Emma would be married to Neal and he would be the one wanting Henry back and away from Rumple) Emma's still closeted 'cause of her mother (Snow White the most Homophobic of them All!?) and what about the villains.... The Queen of Hearts, Regina's mother turns out to be homophobic as well (she turned Snow this way, educating her since childhood that being gay was wrong, ) this culminating in Snow to out Regina in front of the kingdom and have her back then lover killed however Regina managed to convince the king not to kill her in exchange for Regina to marry him, Regina's lover ended up exiled and Regina to decide to hide her true self for survival and spending the rest of her life seeking vengeance against Snow, who grew up to be the fairest of them all except for Regina who knew her for what she really was, a hater. Unlike Cora who had removed her heart, this causing her to really couldn't appreciate her daughter for what she was (Homophobes are heartless) but when Regina manages to retrieve her mother's heart, it is then when Cora finally sees her daughter for what she is and proudly professes her love and acceptance before dying (poisoned heart remember) causing Regina to hate Snow even more (Snow's still a homophobe) (note: Snow's actually a very loving person, while under the Dark Curse she's totally open minded, but it is her hatred against Regina that fuels her hatred against homosexuals) Capn Hook, wants to kill Rumple for being responsible for the loss of his one true love.... Neal??? Neal and Hook met when Neal was a teenager, and they became best friends and escaped together from their parents to become pirates, however Rumple arrived and tried to take Neal away, this ending in Neal traveling to another land and Hook forever losing his true love. Hook spent the rest of his life hating Rumple and looking for Neal, until the day came he arrived in Neverland where he was reunited with his a 15 year old Neal, Hook was offered by Pan the chance to be restored to 15 years old if he swore loyalty to Pan, which Neal had failed to do, however before anything could happen Rumple arrived to take Neal away, only this time Hook made something about it and tried to stop Rumple, while the wizard and the pirate fought, Pan took advantage to have Neal taken away by his shadow to a land where none of them would ever find him (Our Land) this caused Hook's heart to break again and Rumple to unleash his wrath on Hook by severing his hand, the hand he used to try and save Neal from the shadow but failed. Hook remained in Neverland until he found a way to escape, he finally did and headed to the Enchanted Forest to seek vengeance against Rumple, until he met Cora and both traveled to Storybrooke, with Hook looking for revenge but ending up reuniting with his long lost love, and thus ending his vendetta, now an adult, Neal finds it difficult to come out but ultimatelly does it, and he and Hook are finally together, which Rumple at first (during a few episodes) is against, but when Neal is attacked by Tamara and sent thru a portal, breaking Hook's heart believing him dead, this causes Rumple to apologize to Hook and accept their love for each other to be true, this also causes Hook to put aside his grudge and aid Rumple, Emma, Regina and the rest in finding Henry after being taken to Neverland. Peter Pan, the father of Rumple, wants Henry's heart, he's totally indiferent to Regina's, Emma's Neal's or Hook's preferences, although while at the island, he uses their fears of rejection and loss against each other, this eventually helps them to accept themselves, Hook and Neal, Emma and Regina to be finally together (the latter even if for a second) The Wicked Witch of the West, a.k.a Regina's first true love, the Stable Girl,Zelena, when Snow outed Regina's relationship with Zelena, the king at first tried to have them killed but Cora manipulated Regina telling her that the only way to save her beloved was to place the blame on her, causing Regina to convince the king she was normal and willing to marry him, and in order to prove this she had zelena exiled from the kingdom, breaking her heart, however, Zelena tried to come back to reason with Regina, but ended up meeting with Cora instead who at first tried to kill her but after Zelena proved to be a witch herself by deflecting an attack, was that Cora decided to have her sent to another land thru a portal, landing in Oz, there in Oz Zelena spent her life longing on Regina (time moves different in Oz), until the day came she met the Wizard of Oz and managed to return to the enchanted forest by the time Regina had already casted the dark curse, she retrieved a magic mirror that allowed her to see Regina... with Emma, causing her to grow so jealous her skin turned green. So Zelena now hell bent on revenge becomes the Wicked Witch of the West, and spends the following years planning her vengeance, when the residents of storybrooke return to the Enchanted Forest, Regina is heartbroken for losing her son and her beloved, but then she's reunited with Zelena, who takes advantage on Regina's broken heart to win her back, but when she sees that Regina won't let go of Henry and Emma, she decides to go on with her former plan, to travel back in time to see Regina is never born but now changing it to see Emma is never born, Regina eventually finds out and teams up with Snow and Charming (Snow's still a hater,, charming not so much anymore, having come to work things out with Regina while in the Enchanted Forest) to cast the curse once again, however Zelena manages to alter the curse and have their memories of her removed, causing them to go back forgetting about Zelena's plan and Charming to go back to being slightly homophobic. Zelena plans her spell to go back in time, but takes a different approach, this time reuniting with Regina as a good person, forming a love triangle with her and Emma, Zelena is determined to win Regina's heart but it is soon that Regina realizes it is Zelena who's after everything that's happening in Storybrooke, and that she's evil. so Zelena decides to stop playing gently and start being bad, trying to kill henry, kidnapping Snow's baby, killing Neal and stealing Emma's powers, by the time the time travel spell is ready, Regina manages to stop Zelena. The Snow Queen. when Zelena's time portal is opened, Emma accidentally falls into it and travels to the enchanted forest of the past where she meets the Evil Queen and is witness of all the horrors she's done, Emma manages to save a girl Regina planned to execute, and brings her back in time with her, by when they return, Regina is a hero, until the girl Emma brought is revelead to be a girl everybody knows and thought dead, her name Bambi, she was a little kid who's mother got killed by Regina, the girl found out Regina's plan back then to steal everybody's happy endings thru the Dark Curse started when Regina saw the loving relatioship between Bambi and her mother, and out of jealousy, killed the mother, then kept the girl locked so she wouldn't tell her secrets, now with everybody finding out the horror of what Regina did, she falls from Grace and everybody goes back to hate her, even Emma begins to have second thoughts about Regina after witnessing the horrific of Regina's dark past. This causes Regina to leave, unaware by everyone, the Snow Queen has arrived into town, and she can only be stopped by Regina and Emma together, but how can they when they're going thru a difficult time, the rest is to be seen...